An Unlikely Romance
by Clove Mellark
Summary: He is the heir to Panem. She is just a simple, plain as a grain of salt maid. What happent when he falls in love with her and she falls in love with him? What happens when his brother does everything in his power (which is quite Alot of power) to make there lives miserable and win her heart? (P.S.: 1st fanfic! Please no harsh comments!) katniss is extremely OOC btw!
1. Flirting

**_Hi everyone! Im relitivaly new to this site meaning i read alot of fanfictions but i've been REALLY nervous about actually posting one. Please no hater comments/flames/harsh words! Constuctive criticism welcomed and encouraged!_**

* * *

PEETA'S POV:

There she is again. Walking through the halls completely oblivious to the fact that the heir to the throne has been basically drooling over her for the past month and a half. Yes, I admit it. I have fallen for a maid. Most of you are probably wondering how that happened.

Well... It all started when she accidentally walked in on me while I was changing my shirt. She had come to make my bed and must have thought I wasn't in there. I hadn't seen or heard her at first, but all of a sudden I heard a scream/cry. I cringe at the sound of her voice. I was about to say it was all right and that she didn't do anything wrong, but I was interrupted by the sound of her bursting into tears.

"No, its ok don't worry I won't tell anyone. Please don't cry." I said panicked, not wanting to hear her so upset.

After I had managed to calm her down, I left so that she could finish her work.

When she walks past my spot where I was waiting for Cam, I felt Goosebumps rise on my skin and a suck in my breathe sharply. She noticed. Crap. She looks back and me, and because of the speed at which she was walking past me, so of her hair flew into her face. I smile, and she gives me a shy smile back. God damn it, she was so stunningly beautiful.

"Do you need something?" She asks in her soft voice.

Only you, I think to myself. Instead I just shake my head, but I can't stop the boyish grin from spreading across my face.

"What?" She asks with a stunning smile of her own.

"Nothing" I say with a mischievous smile.

"Tell me, Mr. Peeta. What's that little smile on your face for?" She asks innocently

"Well considering the beauty standing in front of me..."

She blushes intensely, and smiles before whispering a quiet "thank you"

I laugh taking an unconscious step towards her. She takes a step towards me. But just as I was going to tell her I meant it, Cam comes out of his room, and she turns around and hurries away. Cam studies me then looks back at the maid whose name I have yet to find out.

"What was that 'bout?" He questions after giving a low whistle of approval.

"Oh... ummm it's nothing" I say with that mischievous boyish smile.


	2. Why Me?

**_Hey guys i check the first chapter earlier and almost died at the fact that i already had 75 views! I forgot to say PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know how im doing and if i should continue. Soooo... Should i continue? I cant wait so ill post this chapter then if u guys dont like it ill stop writing. Ok? Ok. so sit back and ENJOY! Ps: you guys made my day and I've been sick, so I think you guys just cured me becuase i feel so much better!_**

* * *

KATNISS POV:

_OMG! DID PEETA MELLARK JUST FLIRT WITH ME?! HE CALLED ME BEAUTIFULL! _I sigh. That just made my entire life! He was to become king one day, and he was actually bothering with some maid just like me!

I've had a fantasy crush on him forever... Just like every other girl in Panem. But... Still... why me? Why does he choose me to flirt with?

I go through the rest of my day, just as uneventful as every other day.

* * *

The next day I run into Cam. He is the second in line for the throne. When I say I ran into him, I literally mean I _ran into him. _He puts his hands on my shoulders to steady me.

"Hey, aren't you the one who were talking to my brother yesterday?" He questions.

"Ya, why?" I asked a little nervously.

"I think he's got a thing going for you. If only you could see him after you left!"

"Oh..." I whisper meekly.

"I think he was looking for you, because he's been walking around in the servant's quarters. Why don't you go find him? Probably make his day!" He says with a wink before he walks away.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

I rush to the servant's wing. I have to resist calling out for him, but then again, as I round the corner, I spot him.

"Peeta!" I whisper.

He turns towards me and smiles. He comes over to me, but doesn't stop until he was just a mere three inches from my face. I gasp sharply; my heart is pounding so hard, that I'm sure he could hear it.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." he mumbles quietly.

"Why wou-" I begin

"Shh, come with me I want to show you something."


	3. Sneaking

**_Ok so heres the next chapter! by the way, im typing this on my ipod so please let me now if you spot any major flaws! Thanks for reading! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

* * *

"Where are we going, Mr. Peeta?" I whisper quietly.

He shakes his head, "Don't call me that. Please. Just call me Peeta, yea?" he says looking back at me.

I nod my head, not daring to meet his eyes. He leads me down the three flights out into the courtyard. The bright sunlight blinds me when I look up. Gunshots ring in my ear as the guards drill.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? should you be practicing with Cam? I ask so softly, I'm not even sure he heard me.

He looks back at me, and whispers, "I don't need to. I'm the best of the best you know."

He stares into my eyes, all I do is nod.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

We don't talk for another five minutes.

"I'm pretty sure It's only..." we break though the last of the foliage, "Ah here we are."

I am once again blinded by the brightness of the sun and my skin is instantly warmed by the ray's heat. I look over at Peeta, and my heart stops. He is sitting on a large boulder and his blond hair seemed to radiate a gold shimmery brightness that could only be described as breathtakingly stunningly _gorgeous. _That wasn't even counting his bright clear as ice blue eyes.

PEETA'S POV:

Damn. That's the word that pops into my head when we lock eyes. Her chocolate brown hair shines and glimmers in the sun and her gray eyes shone brightly with excitement. In other words, she was perfect.

I pat the area next to me, gesturing for her to sit down. But she just shakes her head nervously. The excitement in her eyes was replaced with fear and anxiety.

"What's the matter? Are you ok?" I ask a little nervously.

"I-I don't want to get you in trouble..." She mumbles eyes downcast.

I stand up and walk over to her, placing a hand on her cheek. I didn't know exactly what I was doing, but her face was iridescent and unbelievably soft. I cupped her cheek, and she closes her eyes. She is shaking a bit, she doesn't say anything.

"Peeta." She whispers breathlessly.

"Yea?"

"What, are..." She mumbles in a dazed voice.

"...I..." I can't form words. So instead I press my head against hers. she wrapes her arms around my neck and my free hand along with the hand from her cheek, slides down her sides and wrapes around her waist, pulling her closer.

"God, you're so beautiful." I mutter.

"No, I'm not; You don't even know my name." She whispers.

"Then what is it?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

"beautiful" I whisper. I brush my lips against hers, but before I could kiss her I heard Cam's voice yell out

"Peeta! Where are you? I know you snuck away with that girl... Where are you?!


	4. Finally!

_**Hey guys here's the next chapter! Im gonna try to update almost everyday, but we'll see how it goes. Sorry i felt felt like it would be to boring if i had the kiss in the third chapter soooo... Yeaaaa. MAYBE I'll have them "hook up"... We'll see...**_

* * *

KATNISS'S POV:

I was sad when Peeta pulled away. I felt a cool presence on my front where I pressed against him. Just then, Cam walks through the brush into the clearing, and he pales. Even though we had pulled away, we were still incredibly close and I was shaking a little bit.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't know... Uhhh, umm" He blushes and I can see Peeta's face reddening and so was mine. There was an awkward moment of silence, I looked away. The clearing Peeta led me to was a cliff overlooking a huge lake, that could easily be confused for the ocean, except the if you look close enough you can faintly see the lake ending in the distance.

"What do you need Cam?" Says Peeta in a husky voice that causes my skin to crawl with Goosebumps.

"Oh, umm I think mom's looking for you so sh-" he begins

"MOM?" Growls Peeta. "Why would _mom _want to see _me_?

"How should I know?! Just go to her before she gets pissed off! Jeez!" Cam yells, and I hear Peeta sigh unhappily. He turns to me, a distressed look in his eyes.

"Go, Peeta, I'll be alright." I say looking away and turning my back to him, looking over at the sun's reflection as it sets into the hills.

"Cam, go ahead, I'll catch up with you in a minute."

"Ok, don't be to long otherwise I'll have be the one who has to put up with mom's fucked up shit!" Mutters Cam, then he heads back through the foliage.

Peeta walks over to me wrapping his arms around my waist again. I felt a warm sensation spread through my lower abdomen, as I feel his body press against my back. He brushes his lips against my neck, causing me to shiver.

"Kat, Katniss, I... I love you and I don't care that we're from completely different worlds, _I love you more than anything in this entire world!_"

_WHAT?!_

PEETA'S POV:

It felt so good to tell her that. I felt her stiffen in my arms.

"I... Peeta," she whispers softly, turning in my arms so that she faces me. We lock eyes and I lean my forehead against hers and brush my lips against hers. then I slide my hands down her bare arms and intertwine our fingers. We stay like that for a moment, until I finally can't stand it anymore. So I quickly pull my hands from hers and wrap my arms around her waist sprawling my fingers across the back, pushing her dead set against me. Then I lean forward and crash my lips against hers.

Finally.

When we pull away, we only get three centimeters away from each other before our lips meet again. Then again and again. With each kiss a fire raged through me speeding throughout my body. Each kiss grew more savage. We back up until she is flat out pinned to the tree. She leans her head back and I kiss and suck on the sensitive skin on her neck. I feel her body shaking beneath me.

"Peeeeettaaa!" She moans loudly. That was something I've want to hear her say for a while now. Her fists were buried in my hair, pulling it out.

"Yea...?" I whisper in a husky voice that was mine, and I feel her skin rise with Goosebumps while she trembles below me.

"Your mother. Remember? You've got to go to your moth-" she gasps but was cut off by Cam coming back to look for us.

Opps.

* * *

**_HAHA IMMA SOO CORNEY! I personaly couldnt take it any more! they're finally together! Mahhaaaa now its time to meet Peeta's so called "mother" and his other dickhead brother! Ps Cam is a good character don't worry about him!_**


	5. Authors Note

_**Please review guys! If you really want me to keep going then a need ten review! Also i really want say sorry for all the grammer/puntuation/spelling/anthing else mistakes. Im only in 6th grade and i have a dream for writing. Im guessing i havent learned all the rules in writing. Also if you dont want to continue reading then dont. Please dont waste your time telling me its bad and that you're not going to read it any more. Its annoying and quite frankly... HURTFUL! So please stop and happy reading! -Clove Mellark**_

_**ps. I have been getting messages about the rating (M) i just want to say that i didnt mean to put that down. I am writing this on my phone and it can get confusing sometimes. I changed the rating to what it was supposed to be, (T) plz stop the comments now that i have corrected it. And let me know if the rating didnt change! ~ Clove Mellark**_


	6. Teenage Hormones and Proposals :0

**_heres the next chapter! also follow my tumblr: anaheartskymarkham or clove-mellark-fanfiction. sorry i havent posted in a while. spring break is coming up in a week and i will be bored so dont worry, i will probable post once/twice/three times (maybe). well see. also ive been dealing with lots of dramatic crap and lost my best friend to a whore.  
_**

* * *

KATNISS'S POV:

It's been two weeks since I last saw Peeta. Peeta got beaten because of me, and it just made me more and more depressed. Not to mention that Peeta's other brother Cato, had his eyes on me. Cato is older than Peeta, but in Panem, the order in which the princes become king aren't determined by age, but by the king himself.

As I go about my business, making the beds, I find myself standing outside Cato's room. I prayed to god he wasn't in there. Then, I push open the door, and the place is deserted. Thank the lord!

I go about my business and make the bed. One thing I have realized by this point in my life is that, when something good happens to me, something 10 times as bad will happen soon after. Sure, I miss Peeta, but we're not meant to be together. No matter what anybody says, you can't deny it. He's to be crowned king in less than a year, and I'm just a housemaid that has no place having affairs with princes.

Luckily, I was able to finish and get out just in time. As I rounded the corner I run into Cam and Peeta. Crap.

"Kat! There you are, I've been- listen, we _really_ need to talk." says Peeta a little desperately.

"I, uh- I" I begin, but I don't get to finish.

Peeta grabs my hand, pulling me away and down the hall I just came from, to his room. I instantly became nervous.

"Peeta, what abou-" I begin, but I am silenced by his lips against mine. It was an intense kiss, the kind that you never want to end but you need to separate before someone catches you. We pull away, and lock eyes. Then, he pulls me into his room and closes the door.

"Kat, Katniss... I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I haven't been around. I miss you. And... and, I love you. I just want to be able to be with you, but my parents... _I'm so sorry!_" He rubs his thumb across my lips and I can see the desperation in his eyes. The sight of this brings tears to my eyes.

"Peeta, its fine. Don't feel bad. I love you too. I've spent years building up walls shutting out people... then, you come around, and those walls were nothing more than air. I love you so much, it hurts to think that we can't be together, but we both know that we could never happen."

"No! I won't accept that baby. If I had to I would kill my parents just so we could be together. I really don't give a fuck about them, or their standards!" He whispers loudly into my ear, Goosebumps rise on my skin, making me shiver. Then, he presses we press our lips together in a desperate battle of showing who loved whom **_(A/N: is it who loves who? or who love whom?)_** more.

* * *

PEETA'S POV:

Let's just say, things got heated. Fast. Hey, neither of us actually _planned _on losing their virginity last night... but hey, "Ya gotta love them teenage hormones! right?"

Next to me, Katniss stirred and let out a huge yawn. She looks up at me for a moment, and then her eyes get huge.

"CRAP! CRAP! _CRAP!_ DID WE DO IT LAST NIGHT?! OH MY GOD PEETA WHAT IF SOMEONE FINDS OUT! PEETA! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?" She sobs, "Peeta, I'm screwed!"

"Actually, we're both screwed." I say trying to lighten the mood a little bit. Not the right thing to do...

"Peeta!"

"Ok. Ok. Calm down baby. It's gonna be alright. But tell me, did you regret anything that happened or how you felt about it, last night?"

"No! Of course not Peeta! I loved every minute of it, but... what if we get cua-" She begins

Just then my mother, the person who I despise the most, walks into my room, not bothering to knock or anything. Katniss had thrown off the blanket in her panic, so I just have time to pull the blanket back over her, covering her from my mother's eyes.

"MOM! GET OUT NOW! You have no business here!" I shout, but It's too late. My mother's face gets bright red and she storms over to the other side of my mahogany queen sized bed, and smacks Katniss so hard, she looks dazed and confused.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU LITTLE SLUT! YOU THINK YOU CAN GO AROUND SLEEPING WITH MY SON AND GET AWAY WITH IT?! YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" She screams, then, just as I thought things couldn't get any worse, Cam, my father and Cato rush through my doorway. Cato lets out a low whistle, while my father just stares in utter shock.

I pull Katniss into my arms, trying to comfort the shaking beauty next to me. I lean over and whisper for her to calm down, but she just stays frozen.

"Get out of here, all of you. RIGHT NOW!" I demand, but my mother just shakes her head.

"You have a choose on any girl in the fucking kingdom, and you choose the fucking maid..." My mother growls. "You," she says turning to Kat, "You are fired and banished from this fucking god damn kingdom for _LIFE_!

"Please! NO! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me, please! I really need this job! Please I need this for my sister and mother! Please!" She sobs.

"No get out of here! Now! I don't give a damn about dirty ass family! GET OUT OF HERE!" Mother screeches. I have to do something now. Before I loose Katniss forever.

"Ok-kay" mumbles poor Katniss,

"No, Kat you're not going anywhere. You're gonna stay right here with me and in a couple months, I want you to rule the kingdom with me." I say loud enough that everyone can hear me.

* * *

_**hey guy i stayed up really late to right this for you so ihope in will tie u over untill spring break... i realy love cliff hangers, dont u? i might just put more in my story! love all of you guys and i want to thank you for reading this crap story. bie! ~ clove mellark**_


	7. author 2

_**hey guys sorry i havent post in like a month. :( plz forgive me. ive been busy preparing for state testing in 2 weeks and some finals for some classes that end earlyer for some reason. (its hard to explain) anyways i hope to have a new chapter up soon.**_

_**ps my bf just texted me and sed i should right the following: his grip tightened on my ass as his mother that rat bastard whispered in my ear 'cato wants you' and i wish we could go back to simpler times were peeta was humping me untill my (fill in the blank) went numb **_

_**0.o im scarred for life cuz i never new he had such a dirty mind... i am scared now...**_


	8. Flashbacks of Death

**_hey guys here the next chapter. also someone mentioned the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri and i think alot of this chapter will be about their passionate love and maybe wrap the chapter around the song._**

* * *

_*two months later*_

KATNISS'S POV:

"Peeta?" I whisper "Are you sure about this? How could I possibly make you happy?"

"Just by being with you makes me so happy, sometimes I wonder how I ever lived without you, baby, I wouldn't change a thing about you. I've loved you since I was twelve and you first started working here, and I'll love you for a thousand more years. "He murmurs against my lips, wrapping his arms around my waist. I rest my head on his chest and listen to his steady heartbeat. This is what calms me the most, the steady "thump, thump" of the beating.

We stay like that, perfectly still, lying on my bed, in my room right across from Peeta's. Because of the fact that in less than three weeks Peeta was going to become king, he has had lots top secret meetings. This drives me insane because all I want is to spend time with him, but no. This is the first time in three weeks that we've really gotten to relax together. My eyes wander around the still new room. Eventually they land on the balcony doors, stained glass with brass handles and a white frame. Through the doors I can see the sun and the trees swaying ever so slightly.

I am taken to another place at another time.

_*flash back*_

_I giggle as my dad lifts me off the floor and hugs me tight. Days like these made living in the poorest town in the kingdom totally worth it. Days when my dad isn't beaten down from all the work or when my mother isn't beaten down from her abusive childhood or when little Prim isn't scared of the ominous soldiers that patrol my street. _

_"Daddy! We're home!" I hear Prim's voice bubble from our doorway. This brings a knowing smile to my father and I am faces. He sets my down on the dirt floor and takes my hand to go greet my mother and sister. Then, we notice two officer cars driving down our street, only to stop right in front of our house. Instantly my mind goes back to the other night when my father had come running into the house with a knife in his hand and a bag of treats for Prim and I. Did he steal them? I don't know._

_The two officers get out of their cars and head up the drive way. They walk right passed my mother and sister and up our little front deck and stop in front of my father. I back away behind my father's legs and hide behind him._

_"Jarred Everdeen, you are hereby under arrest for murder and theft and will automatically be held under the death penalty." says the tall thin officer to the right. When my father doesn't move they roughly turn him around, sending me back a couple of feet, and pull his arms around to his back. Then they push him down to his knees and the chubby officer to the left pulls his out his sword._

_"NO!" Yells my mother and I at the same time. But it was too late. The soldier with the sword swings his hand and decapitates my father. I scream and fall to my knees just as my mother pushes through the officers and falls to her knees too. _

_"NO! NO!" Sobs my mother, as my sister runs into my arms crying hysterically. I watch in horror as my father's head rolls off his neck and onto the floor when the officers let go of my father's now lifeless body._

_*end of flash back*_

"Baby are you ok?" asks Peeta. I realize that tears had started rolling down my cheeks and I began breathing heavier. I bury my face into Peeta's chest and start to sob. He doesn't say or do anything other than hold me against him until I'm all cried out.

"What's the matter, why are you so upset?" He finally asks me, adjusting us so that we were sitting up.

"No reason... It's nothing, really. I was just thinking about something and got a little upset, don't worry." I manage. I get up off the bed and stumble across my room to the bathroom. Once I'm in there I splash cool water onto my face and then I dry it off with a towel. When I look at myself in the mirror I see a pale frightened girl, that doesn't know what the fuck she's doing with the soon to be king.

All of a sudden, there's a knocking on the door. I walk out and go to open the door, and when I do, I regret it instantly. It was none other than Mrs. (son of a bitch) Mellark. I freeze in my tracks when I feel Peeta behind me. The last thing I wanted was to see Peeta and his mother get into another fight. For the past two months I've had to watch as the two fight over me and whether or not I was going to continue to be with Peeta.

"Go away." Demands Peeta. "We don't need you to complain right now."

Before Peeta can even register the movement, the queen zips by and grabs a hold of my neck and pushes me down to my knees. Her thumbs pres into my wind instantly cutting off my oxygen. I try to gasp for air but the fact that Peeta was struggling to get her off me wasn't helping.

I manage to choke out a weak "Help!" and I can hear the sounds of footsteps and shouts. But I don't respond, because my world is turning fuzzy and my vision is dimming. My face feels cold, and I begin to loose consciousness. Just when I feel myself slipping into darkness, her hands slide off my neck.

Everything goes dark.


	9. Disappearances

_**hey guys i think i forgot to mention, the setting is pretty much medieval times smashed with modern technology, for anyone i confused when i mentioned the cars in her flash back. or just think of i like civilization crumbles and they rebuild itself using the modern tech stuff. Ps: DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! I WISH I DID, BUT ALL OF THE CREDIT GOES TO THE WONDERFUL SUZANNE COLLINS!**_

* * *

__PEETA POV:

I pace back and forth in front of my mother who was tied to a chair in her room.

"Why?! Why the fuck would you try to choke her?!" I demand, "what has she ever done to you that requires you to crush her wind pipe like a bug? You almost fucking killed her! She's been in a coma for over a month!" I stare at my mother with an intense look. My mother opens her mouth like she was going to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I sigh, to my surprise a nurse walks in the door and quietly whispers, "She's awake,"

I blow right past her and sprint down the cold, marble hallway and down the stairs. By the time I reach the infirmary, someone was already sitting on the bed next to her. It was Cato.

"What are you doing here Cato? Get away from her." I look down at Katniss to see the fright in her eyes.

"Jeez Peet. I was just keeping her company 'till you got here." He says with a wicked smile, "Now you just remember what I told you Kat." With that, he gets up and walks right passed me without blinking an eye.

Once he was down the hall I walk over and take a seat were Cato had just been. For awhile I just stroke her face and wipe away the tears on her face. When the stray tears become a full out sob, I pull her into my arms and hold her against me.

"It's going to be alright Katniss, I promise. You're alright. Shhh," She completely falls apart in my arms, but I am there to put her back together. She cries for about five or six minutes, and when she stops, she just takes my hand and fiddles with my fingers. She looks so extremely cute, yet incredibly sad.

Finally she quietly whispers, "Nobody wants me here Peeta. I should just leave. It would be the best thing. Maybe your mother would stop beating you and, and…" she takes another deep breath and hunches her shoulders.

"I don't want you thinking like that Katniss. I want you here and that should count for a million people. I love you. I love you more than my own life!"

She looks up at me, and I can see the uncertainty in her eyes. I know I can't prove it to her with words, no matter how much I try or how much I try to persuade her. Instead, I lean in and capture her lips with mine.

Her lips were soft and plump. The kiss sends the same rush of adrenaline as always. I pour all of my passion and love for her into the kiss. When I start to pull away from her, she wraps her arm around my neck, and I her a little closer to me. When I place my hands on her face, her cheeks were we, I then pull away to see that her face has turned a tomato red because she is choking down her sobs.

"You all right?" I ask her softly, she nods but she's still red. Then I realize, she's not breathing. "Kat! You gotta breathe! It's O.K.! You can let it out! It's going to be all right." She just shakes her head and takes a deep breath. After a few moments, she sighs and looks up at me.

"Peeta, I fine, I don't know what came over me, I'm O.K. now." She sounded much more confident now.

"Now about Cato," I begin.

KATNISS POV:

It was too close. Peeta almost pried Cato's words out of my mouth. I'll have to be more careful if I'm going to pull this off. I was sitting on Peeta's bed in just his T-shirt and I was waiting for him to start the shower so I could get what I needed and give it to Cato. He was forcing me to give me the knife that Peeta always kept next to the bed in case anyone tried to hurt me. He has done this every night since the Queen of Jackasses attacked me.

Finally, the water turns on and I slide off the bed and over to his night table. I felt terrible sneaking though Peeta's stuff like this, but Cato said if I didn't do it and give him the knife, he'd go back to my home in the Seam and kill all my friends and family, including, my mother, Prim, Gale and even Madge. I had to do this for my loved ones, even if it meant betraying Peeta's privacy like this, because they come first.

After a few moments I take a deep breath and open up the drawer. I'm shocked to find dozens upon dozens of pictures of me. Most the pictures are of my sleeping form, although some of the pictures were of me smiling a cute, modest smile that wasn't mine at all. I'm stunned for a few moments but and snapped to reality when I hear the door open and I turn around to see Cato gesturing impatiently for me to hurry up.

"Common you little bitch! Stop drooling over his terrible pictures of you passed out and give me the knife!" he growls, and I quickly nod and grab the knife from the drawer and get up to give it to him. He snatches it out of my hand and then grabs my chin.

"If you ever tell anybody, I'll fuck you blind then kill you. Got it? He growls, getting close to my face. I nod quietly and he lets go of my chin and walks out of the room. I'm left trembling in the doorway, and I don't move for fifteen minutes until Peeta gets out of the bathroom. When I hear the door beginning to open and rush around the side of the bed and quickly shut the drawer and sit down.

When I see him my heart suddenly decides to do a gymnastics routine. He has only a towel around his waist and water clings to the end of his hair. When his eyes fall on me, a wide devilish grin spreads across his face. I know this should be one of the best nights of my life, when he heads towards me and wraps his strong, muscular arms around my waist, laying my down on the bed beneath him.

After twenty minutes of teasing and torturing, he finally was inside me. Filling my up and making me whole again. The room was quickly filled with our moans and groans. And all too soon, it was over. Peeta had my back pressed against his chest and stomach. He continues to kiss my neck and jaw slowly, savoring each kiss. When roll onto my back, Peeta doesn't hesitate to continue kissing my jaw and working his way up to my mouth. When he does, he teases me, a soft smile and a brush against my lip. Finally, (probably because he couldn't take it anymore) his lips crash against mine with powerful force. We have been caught in a wild frenzy, going between _wanting_ and _needing_.

I never needed human love and closeness so much before. That's probably because I spent most of my childhood trying to keep my family together. After my fathers' execution, my mother seemed to fall into an endless deep depression and no amount of begging and pleading from Prim nor I seemed to affect her. Eventually, I gave up and turn to hunting. For a while things were going well, but soon my mother got better from her depression, but she came back an empty shell of herself, then she married Snow. His hair and beard were as white and cold as the snow. He would beat us and force me to give him whatever money I earned and used it to by drugs. Finally, he burst, like a water balloon. He went on a rampage so intense, he ended up killing himself and our mother fell back into depression. One day our aunt stopped by, like she does every two years, to find Prim and I slowly starving. She told me to apply for a job here at the castle and she began taking care of Prim and my mother, and I been supplying the money for the past seven years of my life.

After falling asleep in Peeta's arms, I dream about a world where there were no social statuses to keep Peeta and I apart and no economy, so that I didn't have to work for Prim and my mother. When suddenly I feel a cold, hard, sweaty hand clamp on my mouth.

I start to sream and kick, immediately waking up Peeta, who grabs for the knife that he keeps next to him. Or, in other words, the knife I stole from him. I feel a cloth being held to my nose and before I can register the sickly, sweet smell,everything goes dark.

PEETA'S POV:

By the time I get my bearings and register what is going on, its too late. She is gone. The love of my life was just stolen from right under my nose.


	10. authors note 3

_**hey guys im sorry for the extremely long wait but i was recently sick with the flu and i also on vacation for the past 2 weeks. i wish i could've posted a chapter sooner. :( anyways, a new chapter should be up soon but i had to start the chapter over becuase it got deleted. long story short, ive had a bad past couple weeks :/ thanks for your continued support with my story even though it really isnt that good :/ **_

_** - Clove Mellark**_


	11. Confessions of a Teenaged Lover

_**hey guys, again sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait. here the next chapter. Enjoy :)**_

PEETA'S POV:

Gone. Gone faster than a breath of air. Faster then a gust of wind on a summer's day. She is no where to be found, and I have a feeling I know exactly who is behind this. As I head towards Cato's room, Cam intersects me and grabs my shoulers.

"What the hell are you doing? Its 3:00 am! Jeseus Christ! Whats all this about anyways?"

"It's about the fact that Kat is missing! I woke to her being dragged out of the room. By the time I got up they were GONE! Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, Cam!"

When this sinks in, his eyes widen. "Who do you think did it? Cato? Because he's been hung over…"

"YES! THAT'S EXACTLY WHO DID IT AND YOU KNOW IT, CAM! YOU'VE SEEN THE WAY HE LOOKS AT HER, SHES LIKE SHARK BAIT TO HIM!" I yell, completely frustrated with him. After a moment I hear loud thud and a female voice, Kat's voice, scream

"OW! GET OF ME YOU SON OF BITCH!" Then a after a few confused moments, I hear her soft footsteps padding on the cold marble floor. I run around the corner I heard the scream come from, and with Cam trailing behind me, I spot Kat sprinting towards me and Cam. Her long brown hair had almost completely fallen from her braid, like it had been pulled and was flying behind her like a cape tumbling through the air. Kat is on almost the other side of the hall and I can hear the heavy footsteps of some guards coming from one of the many corridors that branch off from this one.

"Peeta!" she cries, "He came for me! He, he came! He tied me up and held your knife to my throat!" she begins to sob. We meet half way and I pull her against me, seeking her warmth and the knowledge that she was ok. Guards eventually find us and ask to question Kat. She seems traumatized and I know there is more that she is not telling us but I don't pressure her.

"Peeta, can we go back to your room now? I'm tired." She whispers while the guards finish taking their notes. I purse my lips for a moment and sigh.

"Soon baby, I promise." She nods and lets me continue running my fingers through her hair. After a few more questions Cam returns with a couple of guards he's friends with.

"He got away, but he couldn't have gotten far. We sent some scouts out to locate him though; hopefully we will find him before he tries for her again. States Cam, "we think he headed north towards Lexington." Kat gasps.

"You mean he's a traitor?" she whispers, confused and scared.

"Yep…" I answer.

KATNISS'S POV:

After Peeta brought me back to our room and tucked me in, he left to go help with the investigation. I wait a few moments until his footsteps fade down the hallway, then I burst into tears. Cato was a traitor. I helped Cato, or even better, I helped assist Cato in my own kidnapping. I'm disgusting. I stole from Peeta and helped a traitor. Technically, by law I could be painfully executed. I spend the next twenty minutes bashing myself and contemplating telling Peeta. If I don't it tell him, it will eat away at my soul until the day I die, but if I do he might get mad at me for helping Cato and stealing from him. Then he might just blame this whole thing on me. Oh shit… what should I do?! After another hour or so, I finally decided to just tell him

After getting back in the room I had just taken off all my clothes and crawled into bed, so I get up out of the bed and slip one of Peeta's shirts over my bra and panties. I quickly re-braid my hair and head down the hall. As I make my way through the cold marble hallways, I think about how Cato was probably headed for Lexington. Lexington, was the country we were currently at war with. Before I could figure out why Cato why Cato would want to betray his own country that he was third in line for, I hear Peeta called out my name.

"Kat? What are doing up?" he comes over towards me and when he sees my red, puffy eyes, he frowns "Kat what's the matter babe? Were you crying? Pleases tell me what's wrong."

"I need to tell you something Peeta…" I whisper uncertainly because I'm still not exactly sure what to say. After a moment of silence I realize he's waiting for me to continue, so I finally take a deep breath and rush it all out, "When I woke up in the infirmary, Cato was there and he told me that tonight I had to steal you knife from your draw and give it to him. Otherwise he said he would go back to the seam and kill everyone I love, Peeta, my whole family, and Gale and Madge. I didn't know what else to do, so I took it and gave it to him. When I gave the knife to him, he threatened to rape me and kill me if I ever told anyone. Then when I woke up, after he took me, I was being carried and when I came to my senses, I punched him in the face and when he dropped me, I ran."

Peeta studies me for another minute. His concerned ice blue eyes scanned over my body. Eventually he sighs and shakes his head. This makes me nervous because I feel like that sigh was directed towards me.

"You know what, Cam can you handle this? I'm gonna go back with Kat," he asks, turning around.

Cam scoffs, "Of course I can big brother. I'll see if Clove can help me. You two go back to this and let Grand Master Cam handle this."

Peeta rolls his eyes and nods. "Ok I will check in later." He takes my hand and gently leads me back down the hall to his room. Even though I was given my own room, we almost always sleep together.

When we get to his room he leans over and gently whispers, "I'm not mad at you Katniss, in fact I admire you for going as far as helping Cato to protect your family. I think it pretty sexy that you would protect them so fiercely, and it makes me want you so bad…" Goosebumps rise on my skin and I let out a shallow breath.

"Come and get me then" I whisper heading over to the bed. On the way over, I pull my (or rather his) shirt over my head and throw it on the floor. Luckily I don't even make it to the bed before I feel him catch up to me and pull me back against his now shirtless chest. We stand like this for a couple of moments while he hungrily kisses the soft tender part at the base of my neck. He leaves the occasional love bite, marking me, letting everyone know that I'm his, and his alone. Finally, I can't take it anymore.

"Peeta, make love to me. Now."


End file.
